More data is moving online into secure cloud based environments. Meanwhile, social networking applications and other network accessible applications have an increasing number of users. Monitoring such applications may be restricted by the storage of data in a secure cloud based environment. That is, such data is difficult to monitor for security purposes or for objectionable content. Also, data may be encrypted and access to such data via a user's account may not be possible or practical.
In view of the foregoing, it may be understood that there may be significant problems and shortcomings associated with current technologies for monitoring cloud based content.